


To sit in solemn silence

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Has Mental Health Issues, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Drabble, Gen, Sam and Cas are mentioned, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Dean isn't having a good day.
Kudos: 8





	To sit in solemn silence

The tape deck is broken. 

The tape deck is broken and Sam is in Georgia and Cas is in Michigan and Dean is alone.

The only sound is Baby's engine purring, and even that fades into the background eventually. The quiet soaks into his bones, filling his ears, his veins, consuming him until all that remains is Dean and his thoughts. He taps the steering wheel rhythmically, humming a song with no tune. It doesn't help. He takes a deep breath and looks for a mile marker. 240 miles to Lebanon. 

He can make it. 

Dean pushes down the sticky, thick fear and pain that adheres itself to his soul and forces himself to breathe.

239 miles to Lebanon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
